The Humble Beginning's of an Evil Mind
by bruisedpapaya
Summary: A Short One Shot on the life of the soon to be HeWhoMustNotBeNamed


A/N One Shot, oh and this isn't really Bruisedpapaya's property. It's my little brothers he might be using my account for now on. So be on the look out, I'll specify don't worry.

_The Humble Beginning's of an Evil Mind. A Really Evil Mind_

I have found it. The last place I need to be. If everything goes according to plan then I will be successful at proving my skills and get rid of a nuisance all in the same stroke. I felt the usual sensation around my neck that meant that my destination had been reached.

I walked into the house of a thousand memories. I looked square into the maids eyes, the one for this house, and I saw her turn away and shreik, we can't have that now can we. I pointed my wand at her and I ssaid the words that I knew would change my life _"Avada Kedavra_" for the better or for the worse. I saw the green light, light up the maids features for a second, it made her glow, nice image, I thought but then I saw her fall with an ungraceful thump.

I walked over to her and I turned her over with my foot, I saw her eyes and I saw that they lost all of there color, she was dead. Oh, these muggles how easy it is to take their lives away from them. I continued to walk upwards the stairs quickly but gracefully, I opened the door that seemed to lead into a bedroom, I was mistaken, it led into a closet. I closed the door, starting to get restless, I continued on my journey, silently scolding myself for expressing these human emotions. That, and dying, are the only two problems with being a human, I need to be immortal, I don't only mean in life, I also mean in works of literature, I want to be remembered as a great wizard, a great controller and mastermind.

The other, immortality though is much more difficult, but what better way to learn than at a school, Hogwarts, really. Teachers are so easily manipulated too, I'm sure I could ask one of them, perhaps Dippet, or maybe Slughorn, retched old fool, he was a great wizard but is a an easily manipulated fool. The other teachers might answer me except for that Dumbledore, he never trusts me, it must have started when he first met me that he didn't trust me. Well as they say, first impressions are the ones that last the longest.

I continue to walk, continuingly getting dead ends and closets. The sense of anxiety is growing I need to get there quickly or else the spell could wear off. That must not happen, luckily that Morfin is an imbecile though, the memory implant will work easier if I do it to a simple minded fool. I walked until I reach the last door, how typical, the last door, the one that led to their demise, how cliched too, I might add.

I opened the door my sense of anxiety increasing. I open the door and they are there, I feel anger rise out of me like a serpent getting ready to strike. Well it makes sense, I am after all a Parselmouth. I pull my wand out and the man notices me, he looks like me, I see him, and I say "Remember me, I'm your son." And without anything else I say the curse that will send him to oblivion, "_Avada Kedavra_." I see him, as the maid he glows in the strange light, a nice image. Like her, he too falls with a very ungraceful thud. I don't even check him I know he is dead. I look up and I see that he was not alone his parents are there, how fitting, the parents die with the son.

Without saying another word I shoot two killing curses, both finding their targets. I leave the house quickly, I think an old man may have spotted me, but it doesn't matter, there is no way these muggles will know how they died any way so it doesn't matter. I walk back towards the house of the Gaunts, I pull out my wand, do the memory implant, and I take Morfin's ring, because it is rightfully mine after all. I walk away, knowing that I am on the first step towards greatness, this fills me with excitement. I know now that I will make everybody terrified to speak my name _Lord Voldermort_.

A/N: This is my brother's first story, so please go easy on him. But guys, I want reviews. Um Review, review, review.


End file.
